Married Enemies
by MistressAnime
Summary: Miaka is alone one night and left to relive some important parts of her life. She is soon joined by her husband. This is dedicated to all the ones who enjoyed my last fanfic, "The Cave"


I own nothing. This is purely fan made and something I wrote in the middle of the night. Enjoy.

The room was shrouded in darkness. The only sound was the rustling of fabric as the former priestess rolled over in her sleep. She lay alone as her husband was on another expedition for the emperor. Two years they had been married and, despite the rough beginning, she had gotten to the point where she couldn't sleep without him. It didn't help that her pregnancy had advanced to the point where the baby was constantly moving.

Mitsukake had been by earlier that day to give her a check up and she was relieved when he told her the baby was fine. Miaka would, however, have to try and relax and not let things stress her out to much. That's where Yui came in. Before her wedding, Yui came to her and wanted to try and salvage their friendship.

Two Years Earlier

"Miaka? Can we talk?" Yui asked from the other side of the door. It was a week before the wedding and Miaka was a nervous wreck.

"Come on in Yui," Miaka called. The door creaked open and Miaka saw the red, tear soaked face of the one she always considered friend. Immediately she dismissed the seamstresses who had been working on her wedding gown. Once they were gone, she took Yui by the hand and they sat on her bed.

"What's wrong Yui? Talk to me." Miaka said; her voice full of concern. That only caused Yui to break out in a fresh wave of tears. Apparently Nakago had come to her the night before and told her everything. He'd told her how the thugs who attacked her when she arrived in Kuto had died before they succeeded in doing anything to her. How she was still a virgin and that he had been using her for her powers and wishes. Yui slid off the bed before Miaka and, with her head bowed, did the one thing Miaka never expected.

"I've been a total idiot Miaka. I know that now. I was blind and hurt. I know there's no excuse for what I've done but please, I'm begging you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll do anything." Yui looked so defeated and was in so much pain that Miaka did the only thing she could do. Not carrying about the dress, she slid to the floor next to her best friend, and hugged her close.

"I've already forgiven you Yui. I was just waiting for you to come back to me. I never stopped loving you, no matter what happened between us. I just wanted to see you happy." Yui clutched onto her best friend for dear life. That's how they were found a half hour later when Chichiri came to tell them it was time for lunch.

Present Day

The wedding had gone as planned and Miaka found that, though her husband was by no means her first choice, she was happy. It was just nights like these, when the baby was active and her husband wasn't home, that she found herself reliving her past in her dreams. One day she was not likely to forget was the day Nakago had come riding into the palace courtyard under a banner of peace. Apparently the emperor of Kuto had realized that his war with Konon was leading to bankruptcy and civil war.

Nakago had stayed three days to talk over a possible peace treaty when he received a letter stating that Yui and the rest of the Seiryuu warriors were to join him in a show of mutual trust. The trust being that nothing would happen to them while they were in enemy lands. Of course Miaka had urged Hotohori to except them, which he did with little hesitation. To this day, Hotohori was able to deny her very little.

A sudden shift in the bed woke Miaka from her dream of memories. The strong arm of her husband wrapped itself around her as he pulled her into him. She let out a sigh of pure relief at the fact he was finally home.

"It's about time," she muttered sleepily.

"Don't be cross wife. The emperor keeps me busy as you well know." Her husband replied.

"What was it this time? Another group of bandits? Or was he facing another possible uprising?" she asked irritably. She hated when he was forced to leave her for danger. She felt him nuzzle her neck affectionately and elbowed him lightly in his rock hard stomach, not that it had any affect.

"The people wouldn't think twice about supporting me if I chose to take the thrown from the old bastard. I'm sure they'd love you to be their empress. Besides, his armies are more loyal to us than they are to him, and Emperor Hotohori wouldn't object to supporting us if it meant your happiness." Her husband replied.

"We've been over this. I'm not going to use my friendship with him like that. Forget it."

He just chuckled and kissed her neck tenderly.

"What were you just dreaming about?" He asked.

"I was dreaming about when you came to us wanting to end the war." Miaka replied. She turned and faced her husband. "Nakago, why do you still fight? We've got everything we need and more."

Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.

"I fight so I don't fall out of shape. If I am unable to fight, then I am unable to protect our family." With that said he leaned over and gave his wife a passionate kiss. "Besides, I want to make sure the woman I love doesn't live in fear."

Miaka smiled. Their marriage may have been political, but after they decided to make the most of it, they had become very happy. The fact that he had told Yui the truth before the wedding was definitely in his favor. The baby decided to make him-self known as he rolled over and kicked her. Placing a hand over her swollen belly she knew that marrying Nakago had been for the best and that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
